The inventive concepts relates to a memory card and an electronic apparatus including the memory card, and more particularly, to a memory card which may improve use of an area and enable stable power supply, and an electronic apparatus including the memory card.
Memory cards have been widely used in electronic apparatuses such as mobile phones, notebook computers, etc. because a memory card is capable of simply storing a large amount of information and is portable. Memory cards have various sizes to meet different needs. Memory cards having a smaller size, a faster storing speed, and a larger storage capacity have been developed and released to the market to cope with the demands for high speed, miniaturization, and high capacity. While memory specifications for a faster storage speed and a method of enabling stable power supply and operating at a fast speed while maintaining a compact size has lagged behind.